myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Arab Deck
The Bad Reaction to Simochi deck is based around Bad Reaction to Simochi, with possible support from Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. The deck revolves around card effects that cause your opponent to Gain Life Points. This works especially well, as most of these cards usually give your opponent Life Points as a drawback, but with Bad Reaction to Simochi, they act as a double benefit. Upstart Goblin is a great example of this, as you'll not only get to draw a card, but your opponent will lose 1000 Life Points. Using this in conjunction with Solemn Wishes makes the wound even deeper, and helps you survive long enough to beat your opponent. Using 3 Gift Cards in this deck will usually result in you winning the duel. But there is some risk in that if your opponent chains a Mystical Space Typhoon or other card to destroy Bad Reaction to Simochi, they'll gain the Life Points instead of losing them. That's why it's best to have a Nurse Reficule the Fallen One on the field, with Bad Reaction set face-down as your trump card. You can use Mask of Darkness to recycle your Gift Cards, or get back your Bad Reaction to Simochi, and you can search for these cards with A Cat of Ill Omen to speed up the victory. When you're not drawing anything to burn your opponent, you can stall with high DEF monsters like Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Destiny Hero - Defender, which may also damage your opponent if you take them by surprise. If you have Millennium Shield or Labyrinth Wall, you can tribute Destiny Hero - Defender to summon one of them, so your opponent doesn't get the draw bonus. A useful card to use in conjunction with this is Continuous Destruction Punch so that the attacking monsters are destroyed when they attack the high DEF monsters. Another strategy is to use The Eye of Truth while supporting the deck with counter traps like Solemn Judgement. You will be able to anticipate things like Mystical Space Typhoon as well as your opponent's bluffs, all the while dealing 1000 damage when they have a spell card in their hand. Also you can use Ominous Fortunetelling with The Eye of Truth so you can add double hurt. They take 1000 damage from Eye of Truth and you get to see their card for Ominous Fortunetelling. Ominous Fortunetelling deals 700 damage everytime you get the card type right (monster, spell, trap) and since their hand is revealed you get it everytime and deal an extra 700 damage per turn. Essential Cards * Bad Reaction to Simochi * Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Gift Card * Upstart Goblin * Rain of Mercy * Soul Taker * The Paths of Destiny * Snatch Steal Possible Cards * Sangan to help summon Nurse Reficule the Fallen One * Solemn Wishes * Kuribon * Mystic Tomato * Brain Jacker * Burning Algae * Stray Asmodian * The Eye of Truth * The Paths of Destiny * Dark Cure * Snatch Steal (Traditional Only) * A Cat of Ill Omen * Necrovalley * Mask of Darkness * Destiny Hero - Defender * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Continuous Destruction Punch * Other High DEF Monsters or Stalling Methods * Ominous Fortunetelling Category:Deck Type